This study used epidemiological data on dental conditions collected from a household survey of a national probability sample of the U.S. civilian population. These data were analyzed to identify the percent of teeth that were sound, satisfactorily filled, in need of fillings, missing, and finally missing and replaced by a prosthesis or missing and not replaced by a prosthesis in the dentitions of persons 18 years of age and older. The percent of sound teeth did not very substantially with education; however, the percent of missing teeth was negatively correlated with education. Further, this analysis supports the trend in the improvement of the dental health of the public since the 1960's based on several dental conditions such as loss of teeth.